Fight for your Right
by CyberWolf101
Summary: Starting a journey isnt too easy anymore but when you finally get to start, our newest trainers Blake, Steve and Maria will learn that there are more than one way to win a battle....


Disclaimer:I do not own Pokémon but i do own my OC's aswell as any original place. As my First fanfic all reviews are welcome and encouraged. Will also be asking for opinions and ideas as to certain aspects in the story..so essentially the reviews will decide many important factors in the story.

**Chapter 1 The Beginning**

* * *

The radio blared in a room covered in posters and strewn with clothes on the ground. A computer lay on the unmade bed, masked by several sheets of paperwork, as a rainsoaked window cried over the scene. Looking outside the window, one would see a large garden kept neatly with a few wingulls and pellipers flying about enjoying the rainfall, but looking from the outside one would find it hard to distinguish the room from the éother windows in the large grey painted building. A large sign could be seen on top of the building with Polartin Training Academy written on it. The building was exactly what it said. Although many of the locals didn't know exactly what training went on there, they knew youths from all over the globe from the glittering, bustling city of Saffron to the peaceful, remote village of Fortree came there to study.

The island of Polartin was an academy's dream. With a volcano, large forests, rivers and waterfalls, very few people decided to live there while the exact opposite could be said for the wild Pokémon. Apart from the few locals numbering under a hundred, very few could interfere with the setting up and running of an academy.

There was only one village consisting of a small school, a Pokémon Center and a few stands that sell wares for people. With only a small dock giving people the only one man made way onto…or off the island, with a ship docking there once a month. The island of Polartin was situated to the south of Ever Grande City, while to the west was the infamous Battle Tower.

Anyway back to the purpose of the training academy. It was designed by a man known as Professor J. Farrelly to educate and produce new champions. Champions of all aspects from Battling, Contests, Breeding, Photography, Medicine, even the training of future Gym Leaders. Although there methods were extreme, they were known to be effective and with a wide variety of Pokemon on the island at there disposal, only people of vast potential were invited there. To leave the academy is a different story. You either graduate or don't leave. Its as simple as that. Law binding contracts signed upon entry meant if you go to study there you either suceed or remain on the island. Harsh rules but the academy only accepted the best and didn't leave future potential fail even if they had to kill them to achieve this. For the unlucky few that couldn't pass the exams, they were given jobs on the island were they had to remain for the rest of their lives.

Slamming his door behind him, Blake collapsed on the bed yelling into his pillow. Finally after a year of studying and battle simulations he was to receive his first Pokémon. He was exhausted, sick from studying, sick from assignments, sick of school…cause that's just what it was. After signing away your rights to life upon entry to the academy you had to spend a year of studying, examinations and frustration at being locked up in a building with only the large gardens to visit before you were allowed take the end of year exam where upon passing gains you the right to claim your first pokemon. Of course you could just start like all normal trainers and get a starter from the regions professor at the age of 10 and journey across Hoenn collecting badges or learning the necessary information for breeding and entering contests. Some professions meant you had to go to school like medicine and even photography.

Blake was just happy the year was over. He got up and examined the mirror on the wall. He was a tall kid of 15 with short spiked brown hair, hazel eyes and average build. He had a serious cast to his face and no wonder. He had to join the academy in order to go on his journey. His father had point blank refused that his son be allowed become a pokemon trainer at the age of ten, saying that it was no career. He would know of course, a successful doctor heading the largest hospital in Hoenn. The Ever Grande Hospital for both humans and Pokémon. He had only agreed after 4 years of pleading and then only if I was accepted to the hardest, most prestigious school in Hoenn. God! He just wouldn't let him have any fun.

Turning from the mirror he looked around examining the room and grinning despite himself. If his dad saw this mess back home, murder would have been the morning paper's front page. He examined the posters on the wall, maps of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Orre and Sinnoh. He had yet to decide which would he try to conquer. If he got on well with his starter and could beat any of the professors in the academy he was allowed to leave the academy to begin his journey, but that had never happened before. Blake laughed just thinking about it. Veteran trainers were the teachers at the academy and to leave you either beat them in a battle or passed the 5 end of year exams. Well after one year of them, Blake knew he had enough.

Sighing loudly, he murmered to himself "I will leave here before the month is out".

"What was that you said?"

Blake jumped startled and turned around to see his room door open and another guy standing there. Average height, blonde wavy hair, piercing blue eyes and decent build, a heart stopper for girls if the academy females were anything to go by.

He laughed out loud at my reaction and ducked when I threw a pillow at him.

"What's up Steve?" I asked clearly annoyed he had caught me off guard.

"Just wanted to give ya the news, I passed" he yelled striking a triumphant pose. At 15 also, he had completed his 5 year course in poke contests. I was unbelievably jealous, same age although I suppose Steve was the reason why I hadn't gone mad this year. Him and his pokemon kept me at it.

"Where is Thorn now?"

"Ugh, almost forgot bout him", looking out the door he shouted "Thorn come on, stop annoying Sarah".

"Bulba ba ba bul sauuur (as if you ever leave her alone when your with her.. oh wait she's never with you)"came the reply in a smug tone. In walked a small light blue pokemon with a green bulb on his back.

"Don't give me that tone Thorn, back in your Pokéball". A red light enveloped Bulbasaurs form, and it was very hard not to laugh at the shocked expression on his face.

"Man I cant wait…tomorrow is the big day I get to chose my starter, when do you leave?"

" 3 weeks from now.. the ship wont be here any sooner…so decided who your gona chose yet", he asked innocently…he knew I was still unsure.

"Kinda hard to decide between any of the five region's starters, "Hard to decide...maybe a Treecko from Sinnoh? Those things pack a punch...or a Charmander from Kanto? Too hot to handle maybe...". I might save myself the hassle and choose the Random ball"

Steve fell of the bed laughing, " and end up like Jessica and get a caterpie"

I winced at the thought…that was true. The random ball selected a random free poke ball from the academy's database and that was the pokemon you were stuck with. Only 1st forms were given, and Dragons and Psychics were off limits as the trainers were too inexperienced to handle them, as well as Dark types as they were too temperamental.

" Well I don't want to choose so I'm gona take the randomizer and then challenge a professor.. I want out Steve…faster the better and I ain't gona wait another four years like you did".

"Well dude," he said sitting down on my seat and jumping up with a yelp ( sitting on a compass will do that to you), " if you ever make it out your welcome to join me… with me taking contests and you badges, we'll hit them by storm".

I smiled and nodded, "if only", I sighed.

Seeing Blake dejected and not in the mood for company Steve left to pack up his stuff.

Blake eventually got up and started pacing…what if he did get a caterpie or a weedle…that would be a nightmare.. but best to think about it later.

Looking out at the miserable rain pouring down and seeing how dark it was, Blake got changed, shoved the papers from the bed to the ground, carefully placed the laptop underneath the bed (incase he stepped on it again)and got into bed where he drifted into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Hmmmm not sure if ye liked it or not, tryed to fix up all mistakes and if ye see any let me know but anyway review please...i also want some ideas for a pokemon aswell as readers opinion on the region that should be explored when posible. Just cause it started in Hoenn..doesnt mean it will continue there.


End file.
